Kurokogon 2: Electric Boogaloo
Kurokogon 2: Electric Boogaloo is the second "film" in the Kurokogon series and the first one to have kaiju communicate like in Godzilla Vs. Gigan. Plot The Bottom of the Ocean, the scene cuts to Kurokogon, frozen. But suddenly, some ice cracks and Kurokogon's eyes open "(Fuck yeah! I'm back! Thanks little buddy!)". Kurokogon was communicating with a worm/snake-like creature that had many segments. It left after it let Kurokogon out of his icy prison. (Well, now I shall greet my old "friend" humanity) . Kurokogon starts to swim up from the abyss passing his friend Squike on the way. Now almost to the surface, some boats spot his photophores glowing. Thinking they are some type of glowing surface fish, the boat's crew throw nets at them. Kurokogon, noticing these nets, starts thrashing around in the water, knocking over the boats and destroying the nets with his plasma. (What the fuck!? Hopefully Squike doesn't have to deal with this bullshit). Kurokogon decides to stop on his home island before exacting his revenge. Kurokogon swims up to his island and walks up on to land, though he's been frozen for a while and almost falls over. Ketsutsume, spotting his pal decides to dive-bomb him in suprise. Crash! '''Both kaiju lay on the ground, trying to get up. (Why? Just why?) Kurokogon said. (I don't know, we haven't seen you in a while and I'm bored) said Ketsu. (More rage for me, I guess.) responded Kurokogon. (Scalker, Kaprourus, Silvus, Gorgalis, Excaverus, Tekutino and Dronian are all in the center of the island if you wanna join us in beating the shit out of some Kamacuras) The quetzalcoatlus kaiju responded (Sorry, but I have to exact my revenge) (Alright, bye!) said Ketsutsume Kurokogon left and island and went to Sydney, Australia. (I'm back bitches! Time to fuck this shit up for these bastards!) Kurokogon said before starting to wreak havoc. He shot his plasma breath at buildings that were lined up, seeing if they could topple like dominos and spread fire at the same time, which they did somehow. They military had arrived to combat Kurokogon. They started to fire missiles and other weapons at him, but that didn't do anything to stop the beast. (So... when are they going to find out that doesn't do shit to me?) Kurokogon started to see how bad their aim is and that their aim was shit. They were literally hitting everything but the monster, buildings were being destroyed by gunfire. Of course, they were going to blame it on Kurokogon. Kurokogon proceeded to jump on the tanks for the hell of it. He was enjoying it a lot. They military decided to release their secret weapon. Mechanaconda. The mechanical snake started to fire lasers and missiles at Kurokogon, which forced him to fight back against the mechanical anaconda. He shot his plasma beam at the mecha snake, but it used a segment of it's body and it became a giant barrier. (What the fuck?!?! That's bullshit!) Kurokogon roared. Mechanaconda shot Kurokogon in the gills, making him roar in pain. ( Aaah!! Fuck! As I said before, BULLSHIT!) Kurokogon had enough of the snake's bullshit and ran towards it and ripped it apart, mutilating segments of it's mechanical body. All that was left that wasn't fully mangled to wires was the head. Which had only been stomped on multiple times. Kurokogon left to go destroy somewhere else after basically decimating the whole city. He swam across the Atlantic and the Pacific and found his way to New York City. He started to thrash around buildings and throw them to the other side of the city. Suddenly, a light appeared zooming around the area. (Fuck, now what? Can't I destroy a city without something bothering me?) Suddenly it stopped near Kurokogon and stopped glowing, revealing itself as a UFO. It shot a bright beam at the ground and in the beam, the shape of a kaiju appeared. It had spikes on it's body and giant claws. The light suddenly stopped, revealing Crystalus and those spikes were crystals. (Who the fuck are you?)Kurokogon said. (I'm the kaiju who will feast on your flesh and help my masters take control of this planet from you weaklings) replied Crystalus. (Weaklings? You got to be kidding me. I can instantly regenerate! I breath plasma! You're really that much of an egotist?) Kurokogon said to his alien foe. (Ego? I'm better than you in every way!) Crystalus said, probably bluffing. Kurokogon was done with his shit. Kurokogon tail slapped Crystalus, starting a fight. The two kaiju were firing beams left and right, light flying everywhere. Kurokogon cut the end of Crystalus' tail off, pissing him off. (That's all you got? Pathetic. I'll be happy to finish this) (Pathetic? I'm going easy you, peasant!) Crystalus replied, though he was bluffing this time. Kurokogon ripped some crystals out of the back of his head and stabbed him in the back while Crystalus cut of Kurokogon's left arm. (Ha! Give up now?) Crystalus said (You do know I can regenerate and reattach body parts, right?) Kurokogon quickly picked up his left arm, pressed it against the bloody stump and it reattached. (Fuck.) Crystalus replied to the event. Kurokogon shot his plasma beam, but suddenly, red energy began to flow into his mouth and his beam turned crimson. Crystalus couldn't save himself. It was over for him. '''BOOM! Crystalus' arms were incinerated. At this point, Crystalus was on the ground, rolling around in pain. Kurokogon started to beat him to death, with sounds of his bones breaking each time and blood going on Kurokogon. He finished him off with Extinction Cannon, as Kurokogon dubbed the red beam that. Extinction Cannon incinerated most of Crystalus' body. The UFO picked up his remains, presumably to use them for something. (That's right motherfucker, you don't mess with Kurkogon) Kurokogon realized the day was ending and that he should return home. Kurkogon walked towards the ocean, satisfied with what he had done today. The End Kaiju Kurokogon Crystalus Mechanaconda Worm/Snake-like segmented creatures Kurokogon's friends that I'm to lazy to list Trivia * This took around 45 minutes to write, hope you enjoyed! * The things in parenthesis are what the kaiju are saying * Crystalus' death was a bit brutal, so I'm adding an explicit content thing * There was a cut out part where Kurokogon would roast Crystalus and Ketsutsume and Kaproarus going "OOOOOOHHH", but it was cut out along with a scrapped ending where Scalker came out of the ground, stung him and dragged Crystalus into the ground to kill him * The part where the tanks can't aim is a reference to Destroy All Monsters where in one scene, the military hits everything but Godzilla. It's also a reference to the Stormtroopers' bad aim Category:TheAmazingDeltax's "Films" Category:Kurokogon Series/Films Category:Kurokogon Showa era Category:Explicit Content Category:Universe 1968